modernwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ICpTz/Archive 1
THIS IS A ARCHIVE. DO NOT EDIT THE CONTENTS OF THIS PAGE. Welcome Hi, welcome to Modern Warfare Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Joint Task Force 2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cpl. Dunn (Talk) 21:14, April 25, 2010 Hey man, glad to see you're here! [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 21:16, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Protected I have protected your User Page. -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 22:03, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I also fixed your sig so that it show the Gold-Skull emblem on this wikia too. -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 22:07, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Good work! You have been making some great edits! Keep it up and you will be our next admin! [[User:Cpl. Dunn| '''Dunn']] Talk 22:57, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Well that's good! By the way, ask CodExpert to fix your sig. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 23:10, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Adminship I saw what you asked CodExpert on the CoD wikia. I suggest you submit an RfA. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 01:00, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Asking II Helljumper II won't do you any good until Tuesday. He isn't on until then. I ment put in and RfA in Modern Warfare Wiki:Requests for adminship. Then we could all vote. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 01:08, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I will. I am very busy right now though. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 01:25, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I voted. If you want to help at my new wikia, the Call of Duty Fanfiction Wiki, here's the link. http://codfanfiction.wikia.com/ [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 01:30, April 26, 2010 (UTC) RfA??? Whats that?? [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 20:11, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Cpl. Dunn says Im too eager to become an admin right now. Ill do whatever it takes! :) [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 20:15, April 26, 2010 (UTC) So I can put in a RfA when I am told to and I am "worthy", or can I put one in now??! [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 20:40, April 26, 2010 (UTC) When is later?? [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 20:45, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Polls On my userpage I have a poll. I want as much as possible to vote on it! :) [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 20:51, April 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: UoTM Done: Modern Warfare Wiki:User of The Month -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 00:37, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, why don't you nominate someone. -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 00:40, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Try it now. -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 00:46, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Why can't you?-- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 00:51, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll nominate him, just give a reason for his nomination, you know, like what they do on CoD Wiki. -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 00:57, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Done. -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 01:06, April 27, 2010 (UTC) UoTM Will it be displayed?? And can I put in an RfA soon???! [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] [[User talk:Bravo Five-Nine|''Talk]] 20:48, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Clearing it What was that for?! [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 20:54, April 28, 2010 (UTC) You cleared the RfA, does this mean Im an admin [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 21:01, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh soz, I thought you cleared the RfA, you didnt [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 21:02, April 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: hi! Thanks :) You still haven't changed the RfA comment. CoDexpert supports my RfA. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 19:44, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, do you have a PS3? [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 20:11, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I am going to close the Fa nomination. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 20:15, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 20:19, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Alright So, what goes on? 21:29, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Anything post WWII, darn I know more about the World Wars than anything. 21:32, May 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Done. -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 22:05, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Questions Hi, I was wondering what qualifies as "Modern". And what types of articles are we looking to create? Thanks 22:30, May 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Policy Okay. 22:40, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Dates Could I make pages about weapons made before/during WWII, but used after? I take it the same would go for anything. 23:12, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Dang, I thought you were a admin. I guess Dunn or CodE right? 23:25, May 13, 2010 (UTC) It said there was nothing on the page =( And I don't make them, not good at it. 23:32, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about it, most of us are. And theres still nothing, haa. 23:39, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Sweet man, thats really great, better than any of mine. 00:20, May 14, 2010 (UTC) RE:Iforgot... Nice PMGs! And I have left him a message. '''--'' [[User:CodExpert|'''CodExpert]] [[User talk:CodExpert|'Talk']] 00:40, May 14, 2010 (UTC) PMG Contest Here is my PMG. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 09:18, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Slight Notice Should we keep my ammuntion articles, they were done before ww2. But they are famous. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 15:55, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok. How is my Magnum PMG? [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 20:19, May 16, 2010 (UTC) YAY! But we need more ones first. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 20:23, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I might do a blog, I do not know. If you want me to do one, I will. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 20:29, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I have done it! [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 20:42, May 16, 2010 (UTC) If you don't mind I copied your sig idea, I just had to have it, oh maw gawd. ''--'' [[User talk:CodExpert|'Talk']] 20:37, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, i just LOVE neuchrome font! =P ''--'' [[User talk:CodExpert|'Talk']] 20:59, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Mine too, that and the "Willy Wonka" font. =P ''--'' [[User talk:CodExpert|'Talk']] 21:02, May 17, 2010 (UTC) That...is...awesome. I want that one! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ''--'' [[User talk:CodExpert|'Talk']] 21:10, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Teh heheh. ''--'' [[User talk:CodExpert|'Talk']] 21:17, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Woah, colors! ''--'' [[User talk:CodExpert|'Talk']] 21:23, May 17, 2010 (UTC) What do I click! ZOMBO-Ts or the other one! ''--'' [[User talk:CodExpert|'Talk']] 21:30, May 17, 2010 (UTC) YAY! ''--'' [[User talk:CodExpert|'Talk']] 21:40, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I was taking a break as the school holidays are here. I wanted to relax and see my friends. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Piggy Bravo 5-9]] Piggy Talk 17:16, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I have 4 days left after the weekend! =) ''--'' [[User:CodExpert|'CodExpert']] 17:21, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I mean the holidays is only a week break, not the summer holidays. How did you know I was even on this wiki in the first place?! [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Piggy Bravo 5-9]] Piggy Talk 17:21, May 30, 2010 (UTC)